


Love Spell

by Silvanuyx



Series: Love spells cause nothing but pain [1]
Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Implied Rape/Non-con, Inhuman Cecil, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-15
Updated: 2014-01-15
Packaged: 2018-01-08 19:27:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1136477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvanuyx/pseuds/Silvanuyx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cecil needs Carlos. But Carlos runs from him and just keeps running.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this written for awhile, but I wasn't sure if I wanted to post it or not. Obviously I decided yes.

Cecil had smiled brightly at Carlos when he had first met him, rushing forwards to extend his hand for a handshake. It was weeks after he had arrived. Surely he knew how Cecil felt about him now.

But Carlos had run away from him, leaving him standing on the sidewalk with his hand out and his heart breaking.

Cecil had kept reaching towards him and Carlos kept running farther and farther away.

It tore at Cecil’s heart, and every time Carlos ran, his heart broke more, until it was completely shattered.

Then Carlos nearly died in the bowling alley and Cecil realized something.

He needed Carlos. He needed him with every fiber of his being.

And he was desperate now.

He found the ingredients. It wasn’t hard. Only the lamb’s heart was hard to find, but a word at the butcher’s shop got that settled rather quickly.

All he needed was Carlos now.

So he got him too. He had been sleeping. The sleepy scientist had had no chance against Cecil.

It had been easy to pin his limbs down with his tentacles and use another to keep his head pressed in the pillow to gag his shrieks until he could get the actual gag in.

He hated how Carlos looked when he was gagged with his hands tied behind his back and his ankles tied together.

He looked terrified and hateful, and it tore at Cecil even more, but he had to do this. Carlos was screaming and crying, sounds muffled by the gag.

Black tears streamed down his cheeks as he cut a lock of his hair, gathered a single tear and gently took a few drops of blood.

“I’m sorry, Carlos. You made me do this,” he whispered as he added the heart to the boiling cauldron.

He watched as violet raced around the brown depths of Carlos’ eyes, glowing for a brief moment before vanishing, and the scientist stopped fighting.

Carlos’ tear stained face looked up at him, but it was more confused than terrified now.

Cecil knelt down in front of him, and with shaking hands removed the gag.

Please.

“Sweetheart, can you let me go?” Carlos asked, his voice hoarse from screaming against the gag, and Cecil smiled shakily.

It wasn’t as good as the real thing, but it was close enough.


	2. Chapter 2

Carlos looked up at Cecil as he was pulled into an embrace. He was unsettled, but that was normal around here. It was Night Vale. It was weird and unsettling.

He never thought about how it was worst around Cecil.

He loved Cecil, he really did.

(he didn’t, not really)

But he still never thought about how uneasy he always was around Cecil.

(he knew it was all a lie)

He loved his tentacles and his teeth, and the way his tattoos moved and writhed in to shapes and figures and things he couldn’t remember.

(he was terrified of Cecil and his tentacles and his teeth and his tattoos)

Cecil was beautiful, with how his white eyes glowed gently as he made love to (fucked) Carlos at night, how he gently nibbled (harshly bit) his shoulders and neck, and licked them clean.

(Cecil’s smile was always hard and sad)

He liked snuggling with Cecil, letting the tentacles wrap around him, and hold him tightly (too tightly), making him feel safe (terrified).

He felt loved when Cecil held him.

(but he hated him for what he had done)

**Author's Note:**

> Comments help me a lot with figuring out what people like and dislike about my stuff. :)


End file.
